1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved coning oil for yarn to reduce slinging of the oil during application to yarn and in subsequent yarn processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coning oils are used extensively by yarn processors also known as throwsters. The primary functions of a coning oil are to provide lubrication of the yarn and to build a good cone of yarn, the ideal supply package for most textile processing operations. A good cone is one that is not too hard or too soft. It is uniform in density and similar to other cones wound on different spindles. A good cone releases its yarn in a uniform manner in the next operation, that is, on a knitting creel, warping creel or braiding creel. Because of its particular coning oil, a good cone enhances subsequent knitting, warping and braiding operations.
With the increased consumption of bulked yarns for the knitting industries, fiber producers are utilizing modern false twist texturing equipment. This is primarily a draw-textured yarn and the coning oil is applied after texturing on this equipment and yarn supplied to the converter or throwster for subsequent knitting operations.
Throwsters are also obtaining partially drawn yarn and utilizing texturing equipment, whereby the coning oil is applied on this same equipment and supplied to knitters ready for processing.
Currently polyester and nylon are the predominant fibers for knitted fabrics. However, other fibers as rayon, acetate, triacetate, acrylic, olefin, modified nylon or blends of these may increase in use as fashion dictates. The use of a low slinging coning oil, as defined within the scope of this invention is applicable to any of the above fibers.
Coning oils are balanced products. They must be formulated to meet critical requirements such as uniform viscosity, color, odor, stability, fiber-to-metal lubrication, fiber-to-fiber lubrication, antistatic effect and scourability. Chemically, coning oils are carefully controlled blends of a mineral oil and at least one emulsifier and may contain other additives such as fiber cohesive and antistatic agents.
For many years, yarn processors had problems with the slinging of coning oil during yarn processing. Not only is the slinging of coning oil wasteful but the slung oil creates safety hazards such as slippery walking surfaces in the vicinity of the coning machines and breathing or skin discomfort where slung droplets explode into a fine mist which contaminates the entire working area. Various mechanical solutions to oil slinging have been proposed such as use of corrugated flooring and deflecting baffles on the coning machines. None of these mechanical solutions has been particularly effective. The best approach has been to mop the area around the coning machine constantly and to encourage the employees to be careful. Although this approach has met with limited success, production of yarns at high speeds has increased the quantities of slung oil in the vicinity of the coning machines and fogging of the atmosphere. Further, new government regulations on housekeeping in textile mills have been imposed which require that additional measures be taken to avoid the common violation "unsafe walking surfaces." These new developments have created a definite need for improvement of coning oils to reduce the slinging of the oil in the vicinity of the coning machine during yarn processing.